New Beginnings
by Sabertooths lil Kitten
Summary: What if Jubilee an Logan had a relationship? This fics based on one of my RPG's Hope you enjoy! chapter 4 is up!
1. Logan's Return

**Author's note:** Hey I don't own the X-Men. If I did I sure wouldn't be needing to write fanfic would I? lol nope well dun sue all I own is my own made up characters Alikara ! Please give me some feed back on this story! Warning Bad Spelling prevails!  
This story's about how Ali came around its a what if? Logan finally noticed Jubilee and a relationship formed style story! Whahhoo!  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Jubilee closed her eyes and sighed as she lay on the couch, flipping channels. She was bored already. It didn't help things that Wolvie was gone, he'd taken off to Canada a few weeks ago, and of course every time the phone rang she was there to answer it. She knew he could take care of himself, but well she felt something different for him. She was 16 now. Everyone still treated her like a child. She wasn't and damn it she wanted them to know it. Most of all she wanted Logan to know it.

She sighed a little, but quickly glanced up suddenly as the roar of a Harley was heard, announcing Logan's return. She leapt up off the couch, sending pillows and the remote into the floor an she dashed out of the room, straight out the front door waiting patiently. When he stopped her yellow trench coat well worn still fit her but barely, squeezed her slender shoulders an helped her square out a little more. She smiled to him. "Wolvie!" She called out her pet name for him, and automatically went to him jumping up on him and hugging him tightly.

Logan smirked a little and put his arms around Lee. He knew she would be waiting and he gave her a little kiss on the forehead. Jubilee smiled proudly up at him threw her dark midnight blue eyes. Logan seemed to get lost in them for a moment. It was as though she had changed so much in the few weeks he had been gone. She was still so beautiful. It wasn't as though he had **not** noticed her. It was just well she had everything getting ready to go for her, and she didn't need someone like him.

He had been sitting in a bar near the border a few days ago thinking about her. Lee had filled out nicely from the scraggly little girl who had saved him so many years ago, that in it was what seemed to make her so strong and perfect. No matter what, she kept up a strong front. She had seen him when he could have died, yet she thought no less of him. Where as with kitty she only knew him as immortal. Nothing could take him down. Jubilee. Jubilee on the other hand was every bit as strong as he was, even if she didn't know it.

Logan smirked. "Gotcha somethin' darlin'." Logan would only smile to her. "Come up to my room later and I'll give it to ya." He stated flatly as Lee smirked some.

"Alright, Wolvie" would come her reply no protest Tonight in his room would be perfect she smiled. Logan smirked and took the saddlebags off his bike, slung them over his shoulder and headed inside of course with lee right in tow, of course Kitty is the next to greet him Jubilee can see Marie holding back waiting. Logan looks to her and smirked a little. Yeah, he loves Kitty like a daughter of Marie. Marie and Jubilee are his real loves.

Marie's just a sweet kid who was lost and found her way back to the light. She's been called the Rogue because of her powers literally made her an outcast form even the others, but Logan didn't care she was perfect as Jubilee was. He smirked and ruffled her hair as he walked past and went up to his room.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Authro's note: Yeah I know it's cheesy but the good stuffs yet to come.  



	2. The Gift

**Author's note:** Got some good, and some rough reviews on the 1st chapter. Hopefully those helping me by Beta Reading will improve things jus a little. Y'all were waiting to see what Logan got for Jubilee! So here ya go! Remember I dun own Logan or any of marvels characters but I do own Alikara when she finally gets in here! Hey Sabertooth makes a Guest Appearance on this one to! Got to work him in somewhere don't i? Plus other characters get mentioned, but you'll just have to guess who!  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The rest of the day seemed to slip by slowly for Jubilee. Logan had gone upstairs to his room to relax from his trip. So least to say there was nothing to do. With Magneto having been "dead" for the past 2 years, there really wasn't much to worry on. She picked up the remote from where she had dropped it on the floor earlier on after Logan arrived back. She smirked a little as she turned the TV back on and began to flip channels, letting her mind drift and wonder. It had only been perhaps about 3 years ago that she had begun to form a relationship with the mutant known as Sabertooth. She let her mind drift to that massive walking wall and smiled fondly. Of course in a house full of telepaths the wrong thought could be disastrous!  
  
She chuckled to herself and glanced at her watch as Hank made his way in. She smirked turning the TV on Sci-Fi since it was time for Star Trek. Hanks settled down on the couch beside her. "How are you this fine evening Jubilee?" Hanks voice was like a soft yet deep purring growl. It reminded her a lot of a big cat. Well if you could cross a big cat with a big silver back gorilla.  
  
"I'm ok." She replied nonchalantly and reached up adjusting her sunglasses atop her head. They were the only things keeping her black hair out of her eyes at the moment. After about an hour of watching Star Trek with Hank, Jubilee got up and meandered off toward the kitchen.  
  
As paused outside the door listening to see if anyone might be in there. Not hearing anyone she headed on inside and straight to the fridge, where she grabbed one of her sodas and popping the top took a drink from it before beginning to look for something to eat. "Hmmm left over pizza looks better then Gambits gumbo..." She muttered to herself softly and took out the pizza box, grabbing a plate and put two slices on it. Putting the rest back in the fridge she grabbed a paper towel covered her pizza and put it in the microwave for a few seconds to heat it up, and then seated herself at the table and ate contently. A soft pecking on the glass of the sliding door in the kitchen drew her attention for a moment. She nearly fell over backwards when she saw the sight before her.  
  
  
  
Sabertooth.  
  
  
  
Creed had been watching Lee since she came in as a slow feral grin spread across his face. The look on the frails face was priceless and well worth the sneaking and prowling to get onto the mansions grounds without being seen. His nose twitched he could smell Logan and couldn't stop the growl which came from his throat. _Hmm, have to pay the runt a visit afterwards._ he thought to himself.  
  
Slowly Lee rose and walked over to the doors, opening them. "What are you doing here!? Are you cra-- wait a mind don't answer that." Lee of course had to be the smart-ass.  
  
Creed watched her, a little amused as he shook his head trying to remember how he hadn't gutted her when he had the chance. As he stared down into her blue eyes he remembered. She had shown him understanding and kindness when no one else would. The same went for Marie. He owned them both greatly. Especially since Birdie was dead.  
  
"Came ta check on ya, Jube Jube. Was bored ya know. Nothin' ta do... No people ta kill..." He eyed her for a moment and gave a toothy grin, which looked more like a snarl. Lee just rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
  
"Hey, I ain't got no cat nip. So don't even think about it!" She never got the full sentence out before he grabbed her up and slung her up over his shoulder, carrying her out toward the woods. "Hey! Let me down! Creed! Damn it! Argh! Don't make me parf you!" Lee knew it was useless, but surprisingly she was set down and Creed reached up an dropped a small box into her hands.  
  
"Here. Thought you might like this." He grumbled a little before flopping down like a large lion beside her, laying on his back staring up at the evening sky.  
  
Lee carefully opened the small box, and inside what she saw was a beautiful white gold charm bracelet. Gently she took it out. It was simple braided chain, with one single charm on it. It was a pale gold lion with Jade eyes. Smiling, she leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you, Creed. It's beautiful."  
  
He smirked a little. "You better be goin' back for'n they go ta missin' ya, kid. Ah gots ta go an' talk to Amana 'bout a job." He smirked a little, thinking about his next employer an watched the scowl on Lee's face with amusement before getting up and stretching, not giving her a moment to protest he leapt up into the tree above an was seemingly gone.  
  
Lee shook her head and trudged back to the mansion. Checking the clock she headed up stairs to her room. She lay the bracelet down on her dresser, and then got undressed and jumped in the shower. Once she finished with her shower she redressed in more comfortable clothing, and then headed down to Wolvies room.  
  
Logan was relaxed, laying back on his bed. He didn't have the TV on or anything, just sitting there the glow of his cigar brighter then the dim lamp he had on. His room wasn't really anything extravagant or well furnished, just an old leather couch that had many cuts on it, but it made a better bed than many. A few small tables, two of which held slender lamps he preferred them to anything else. His bed, and of course a little mini fridge where he kept his beer an his cigar box. He could smell Lee when she came up stairs, and of course the stench of Creed made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. That as something he had to accept, whether he liked it or not. Lee had made friends so to speak with that monster. He felt a little jealousy wash threw him, but quickly hid it as his door cracked open, Lee stepping in and closed it behind her.  
  
Logan studied her for a moment; She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jean shorts, and one of his old faded flannel shirts. He smirked a little, watching her as she walked over to him, flopping down on the bed bedside him. She looked up at him with those dark midnight blue eyes of hers. To him she was the most beautiful being in this world or any other. She was special to him in so many ways. She was his friend. He knew that no mater what, Lee would never pass judgment on him. She didn't care about his past or what he had done. Its what had drawn her and Creed together. Lee was his "daughter." She had been but 13 when she had saved his life. No family. No one to watch after her or help her. She was strong and proud. She reminded him so much of himself.  
  
"So Creed was here, was he, darlin'?" he asked watching her she wouldn't, well couldn't lie to him.  
  
"Yeah. He stopped by to say hello." she replied like it was no big deal, as though Creed were just some other normal guy walking around. Logan smirked a little and reached out gently, running his fingers threw her black hair. Then he reached over and carefully picked up one of his saddlebags, dropping it beside her.  
  
Lee slowly sat up, picking up the saddlebag. Carefully she opened it. She arched an eyebrow slightly as she took the package wrapped in light brown paper that was tied with simple rope twine. She undid the twine then the paper, and smiled at what she saw.  
  
Inside was an Oil-skin Yellow Duster. She smiled and stood carefully, letting the heavy duster unfurl as she slid it on. It even had the leg straps. "Thank you, Wolvie!" she moved over and hugged him tightly.  
  
Logan smiled and hugged her, in turn giving her a soft kiss to the temple. Lee slid her hand into the pockets of the duster, and there she felt something there. Slowly she took out a small black velvet box an opened it. Inside was a Silver heart on a white gold chain. Across the front of the heart was a set of 3 slash marks. Lee smiled as she slid off the duster, closing the box gently laying the duster on the couch and the box on the table before Logans bed. She leaned over and hugged him tightly, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. She didn't need to know he would let her stay the night with him.  
  
Logan finished his cigar and put the butt in the ashtray on the table before laying down. Lee lay down beside him and curled close to his side.  
  
Logan smiled a little, his arms sliding around lee holding her protectively. He was still awake when she drifted off to sleep. He lay awake watching her for several hours before finally he let sleep take him.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**Authr's note, again:** Betcha wasn't expectin' that, huh? Well hopefully next chapter will start getting a lil' more into detail, as well as their relationships gonna bloom! 


	3. Hiding the Heart

By popular demand here is the 3rd chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to my friends who have been giving me advice! And thanks to those who have been submitting reviews. Your opinions **do** mater to me!  
  
Remember I don't own any of the X-Men. That's Marvels doing there, but I do own Alikara once she comes into the picture!

Jubilee woke up in Logans arms. It wasn't something so unusual for her, but this morning everything seemed a little different. Like the air was thicker to her. She yawned and gave a slight stretch before looking up at Logans face. She studied him for a moment. He seemed to be still asleep, but she knew better. She smiled slyly and leaned up, giving him a little peck on the lips. This of course made Logan smile breaking the facade that he was asleep.

Wolverine opened his blue eyes and looked down into Lee's joyful vibrant face. She was beautiful, even if no one else noticed which he knew several of the young boys here at the school had. He felt a fierce protectiveness over her for a moment before it passed, realizing that no matter what she was his. It was something unspoken between the two of them as they gazed into each others eyes.

The quite moment was broken as Logans alarm clock went off, announcing it was time to get up. Without even really moving familiar SHNICT echoed the room and the alarm clock didn't make another sound. Logan retracted the single claw and smirked a little as Lee taped him on the tip of his nose

"Ya know, darlin', your lil' to young ta be in my bed?" Logan spoke and sighed. He knew that the others would not accept it.

Lee looked to him and cocked her head "If they don't know about it, what can they do?" A sly smile slipped across her lips and she grinned, pushing him over and leaned up close kissing him deeply. Logan was caught off guard for a moment and blinked before putting his arms around her tightly and held her returning her kiss. They would break away after a moment and Logan shook his head "In a house full of telepaths, its hard to hide anything."

"You'd be surprised, Wolvie" Lee smirked a little.

Logan just shook his head and smiled before giving her a hard wack on the ass, making her nearly jump out of bed. "Get goin', Lee. Ya need ta get ready for class."

"Yea yea." Lee smiled coyly then stretched as she got up and headed back to her room.

Logan watched her go and sighed softly. What was he doing? Lee was only 16. She had her whole life ahead of her. He couldn't rightly do this not to her. Everyone he ever got close to tended to die, but he couldn't turn her away. And by rights she had earned this, even now with Creed playing "best pals" with her. Logan still did not trust him all the way. Maybe Creeds just playing games, waiting for this to happen before striking and attempting to kill her just to hurt him. Logan growled for a moment and pushed things away. No he wouldn't think negatively on this. If he did it could hurt them both and what he wanted more then anything as for Lee to be happy.

Lee went on to her room thinking things over. This was gonna be and unofficial relationship, so it would be a lot easier to hide then just an all-out one. Though she wanted to jump up and down and scream wildly, for she was so happy. Lee moved towards the door to her room when Emma suddenly blocked her path.

Lee nearly ran into her and blinked. "Umm, good morning, Frosty" Lee said with her usual enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Jubilation." Emma only called her that when she wanted to annoy her. "I believe we need to have a talk."

"Umm, about what?"

"About your sneaking out of your room after curfew an about you staying in a mans room all night. It is not proper."

Lee rolled her eyes and went to move past Emma into her room. "What nothing happened, so why not just buzz off, Frosty? Don't you have someone else to pester?"

"No. I am afraid not, Jubilation."

"Argh! For the last time! Call me Jubilee! Not Jubilation!" Emma just watched her, her eyes stern as she studied Jubilee. Finally she lets her go on. Lee stormed into her room and slammed the door.

Lee sighed, getting dressed and grabbing a piece of gum. She then headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast, hoping she could avoid Emma or anyone else for the moment. She smirked a little seeing no one else was there, grabbing herself a soda an a poptart before settling down at the table and ate.

Once she was finished she tossed her can in the recycling trashcan then headed to where her first class was. It was Science of course being taught by Beast. She settled into her seat.

The day would just fly by for her or well seemed to. She was bored to death in class, so she jumped up and ran out as soon as classes ended. She wanted to go see Wolvie. Her last class was survival training, and of course who should be teaching it but Logan.

Lee smirked and glanced at the few other students who had joined her outside on the back terrace, waiting of Logan. Of course no one heard him when he walked up behind him or her. All they heard was SCHNICT as Logan extended one of his students' and his claws were to the kids' throat. "Now because no one was paying attention, Mr. Drake here is dead."

Lee listened and watched Logan as he went about telling everyone just how important it was for them to pay attention at all times. Today they would be looking for one of their missing classmates, however they were not told who and were told to search the grounds. They had one hour to find him before something far worse did. The others took off, searching for clues. Lee yawned a little and got up from where she sat. Logan smirked at her and lit up a cigar, taking a drawl of the smoke. Lee shook her head before walking toward the woods.

Once in the woods she paused and checked the ground for footprints or the absence of them rather. She paused looking around and followed a deer trail, looking up at a large oak tree for a moment. She reached up and carefully took down a small scrap of cloth. She looked around and followed it further down toward a small stream, wading in as she began to work her way upstream rather then down. She paused, noticing slight footmarks at the edge of the water. Slowly she got out and stood on the bank. She smirked, seeing the kid sitting under the tree waiting. "Hey, come on. Lets get back 'cause I got a soda callin' my name." Lee chimed in as she walked over to the kid. She froze and looked around. This was too easy. Way too easy…

A the sound of branches crashed over heard an Lee looked up and leapt back, landing just at the edge of the stream bed as Sabertooth landed down in front of her. She blinked a little and cocked her head determined.

Creed grinding his sharp teeth, which was glittering in the evening light. "Great what am I gonna get. A cat bath?"

Lee of course had to mouth off. "Maybe frail, but I know I'll be havin' fun doin' it!" Creed lunged for her. As he did Lee brought both hands up as small crackles of energy washed out them and he sent a parf of her "fireworks" right into his face, knocking him back against a tree. Lee moved over, grabbed the kid and shoved him forward. "Run!"

Creed roared behind her, the sound defining as she kept the other student ahead of her. She glanced back, which she knew she should not have done. Lee fell over a log and rolled over onto her back as Creed's face looked over hers, his face still healing. He leapt on top of her and placed his claws against her throat. "Looks like da runt's taught you well, but not well enough." Creed smirked and stood, picking Lee up and threw her over his shoulder. The flesh around his face having finished healing as he carried her this way back to the mansion.

Logan smirked when the "missing student" came running back and then flopped down panting. Lee still protesting was being carried by Creed back. Logan smirked a little, watching for a moment and shook his head, stifling a growl in his throat. He didn't like it but it was what Xavier wanted...

Creed smirked a little and sat Lee down, giving her a wack across her ass to send her along. The other students evenly giving up returned to find Lee sitting there, drinking a soda and talking to Sabertooth, Logan and the missing student! They all groaned exhausted and fell flat on their butts. Creed smirked watching them and popped his claws, flexing them. He roared and charged the tired students!

They all rolled or leapt to their feet and scattered screaming running for cover. Lee rolled her eyes and yawned some as Emma Frost walked outside. "Logan..." She eyed Creed uneasily. "The professor needs to speak with you. Now."

"Alright, Frost." Logan smirked chewing on his cigar and walked after her, ruffling Lee's hair under the disapproving gaze of Emma. He went on to find the professor.

Logan entered Xavier's office and glanced at the bald man for moment. "So what ya want chuck?" he growled sitting down as Emma closed the door.

Xavier studied his face for a moment. "Logan, we are concerned about your growing relationship with Jubilation." Emma blurted out not being one to wait.

"So what? Me and the kid are close..."

"So it seems she sneaking out to your room night after night, staying till morning and sneaking back to her own. Its not appropriate."

"Hey, your one to talk about appropriate."

"Logan." the professor spoke calmly. "You have to take inconsideration that Jubilee is still a child. She is only 16 and cannot make the correct decisions for a relationship on her own. We are only concerned that perhaps you may be moving to fast with each other. Now there has been no sexual contact?"

"No, Chuck. I ain't touched her, yet, though how 'em here makes me sound ya'd think I was poundin' her day after day." Emma glared at him for a moment.

Xavier nodded. "I see. I will not pry into your affairs, Logan, but keep in mind that Jubilee is still very young an very impressionable at this age. So please, Logan, do be careful." Logan snorted as he walked towards the door and went on out it without another word, annoyance and anger rolling off him in waves. How dare they. He needed to take out some aggression. He sniffed the air. Creed was still here.

Great. That's all he needed; that monster still here. With a sigh, Logan headed down to the sublevel and to the Danger room.

This one's a little long and a little boring but don't worry I promise the next one will be better!  
  



	4. Here without you

Hey! Chapter 4 is finally here!  
  
What's gonna happen next between Logan and Lee? Guess ya just gotta read and find out! Remember I don't own the X-men only Ali, when she shows her face! I also don't own 3 Doors Down "Here without you."  
This part of the fic is what comes about when you listen to "Away from the Sun" album by 3 Doors Down just a lil' too much. This chapter shows a little of Sabretooth and Birdie to it, as well as everyone else. (Yea yea, I gotta put him in somewhere! - -) Warning: Sadness Prevails! Plus a sneak peek at Katerina Victoria Creed!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee yawned softly as she reached over, finding the remote to her stereo. Her whole body was aching from survival training earlier today. Creed had really whapped her good. Reaching over beside her bed she picked up the water bottle off the nightstand and took a drink.

Unfittingly she gulped it and winced as the air bubble went down with it. Heaving a sigh she pulled her battered body up out off the bed and headed into the bathroom, for a bath of course. She stripped down, scattering clothes all over the place before she turned on the bath and moved back into her room, hitting play. Her 3 Doors Down c.d. started to play loudly. She knew it would annoy the others, but hey, she didn't care. She liked her music loud. Moving back into the bathroom she cut off the water and slid down into it, wincing a little as the hot water burned her sore skin. She sighed as she submerged herself and closed her eyes.

Logan and Creed were both sitting out on the back terrace. They didn't speak to each other, though god knows what they could have said to each other. Both feral mutants had a beer in one hand and a cigar in each of their mouths. Their sensitive ears could pick up the music playing in Lee's room, and it made Logan shake his head. He tried to get Lee to act more responsible when he was here. He knew she was just a little hellion when he wasn't. Creed listened for a moment, and then he rose from his chair and walked toward the garage to get his Harley. Logan watched him, but said nothing.

Once out in the garage, Creed mounted the bike and sat there for a moment. The old Harley Davidson Softail Fatboy fitted him perfectly. He smirked a little before he started it up. The bike roared to life like an angry lion charging into hell. He pulled out and drove down toward the gates, which opened as he headed on threw without stopping.

Creed would drive for days before reaching the small cemetery. He dismounted the bike and walked over toward the headstone with the image of a sweet, innocent angel carved upon it. The headstone was marred by only one thing though it seemed fitting. A deep set of claw marks from Creeds own hand. An etched roughly was the words he would rarely say:

I love you.

Slowly he sat down on the stone bench, which had been placed at the foot of the grave. His feral lion like eyes just staring at the stone, for he believed he could still smell her. Still hear her voice and her heartbeat.

"Ya did it frail... Ya went the one place I can't follow… Ya escaped, lil' Birdie." His eyes stung at tears, which refused to fall. The words to the song which Lee had been playing before he left echoed in his mind.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw you pretty face  
A thousand lives have made me colder   
And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now while I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you, baby But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby   
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling  
As the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me

Everywhere I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me

Creed listened to the late evening sounds. Some tree forges struck up a soft chorus, and he managed a smile in the twilight. Yeah, there were times he had treated her so badly, but he still cared.

Somehow that little blonde telepath had reached him. She had uncovered a part of him he had not known existed. It was a dangerous game she had played, entering his head and giving him what he called "the glow".

She had been his salvation, and in a blink she was gone. He didn't remember all that happened. All he could remember was that punk brat, Graydon and Birdie reviling to him that he was his son and begging him not to kill him - but somehow he had gone unconscious. When he woke all he saw was red. The smell of blood. Not just anyone's blood, but Birdies blood. Creed blamed himself for her death.

He believed that he had been the one that tore her open in a rage. It was what Graydon had wanted. True to his word he had not killed Graydon, but another assassin had.

Though he did not regret the loss of his son, Mystique hadn't cared so why should he have? No, that had been a mistake. He shook his head. That punk got what he deserved. He stared at the headstone and cocked his head almost believing he could hear birdie scolding him. He smiled softly and wondered, just for a moment, about Kat. His daughter. She was so innocent and so tender, nothing in her eyes could change how she worshipped a man she did not even know.

He remembered the last time he saw her. It was just recently her "adopted" parents where holding her 10th birthday party. The little girl had come outside. She was growing to become quite beautiful even at this young of an age. Though she had feral lion like eyes and a thick mane of blonde hair like her father, and of course lets no forget fangs and sharp claws - but her most distinguishing feature was a set of lion like ears upon her head. He had made it a habit to stay away form his daughter. She didn't need to be tainted by the likes of him.

What had really gotten him was the presence of the ratty old lion he had given her long time ago before she was taken away from him. Apparently, she had never grown tired of it. When he had asked her adopted parents about it they had said that she kept it because it smelled of her daddy, and though she never knew him. She would when she caught his scent. Apparently, Birdie had also left the young girl a scrapbook where she had a lot of photos of Creed and herself. So the girl would know her parents.

Creed shook his head clearing his mind. He knew he needed to return to Xavier's before he was really missed. He snorted there was only two there that would even notice if he dropped off the face of the earth.

Marie and Lee.

He walked to the tombstone an knelt gently he touched the marble and reached inside his shirt pocket, taking out a yellow rose and gently layed it down on her grave before turning to walk back to his bike. He throw a heavy leg over one side and looked back one more time, before starting the beast and heading back to Xavier's

Once he pulled into the garage, he received a warm welcome home by Lee. He smiled some and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. His nose-twitched a little. Of course, Logan's scent still covered her but he didn't care. She was what was bringing out the man in him. He turned with an arm around her and walked back toward the house.

A Glow from a cigar on the front porch is all that gave away Logans presence. Neither he nor Creed said a word. They exchanged looks as Creed walked past and into the house. Lee dropped back and looked to Logan before she moved to him, putting her arms around him. Her head pillowed against his shoulder.Yea I just had to do a chapter about tooth in here. Mores to come soon!  
Next Chapter Alikara makes her debu! 


End file.
